Tolerance
by ezekiheals
Summary: Lilium Brightwell is currently in her her fifth year at Hogwarts. During this year she manages to get to know someone who turns her life around as strange things are starting to happen and suspiscion rises. Eventual Tom Riddle/OC? (has not been decided yet)
1. Actual First Meeting?

**AN: This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it. It may not be the best story you've read, but I'm currently practicing on writing. So maybe please review it? If you do thank you so much. uwu**

* * *

><p><em>Lilium Brightwell.<em>  
><em>Witch.<em>  
><em>Pureblood.<em>  
><em>Gryffindor.<em>

That is how she would describe herself. Nothing more. Nothing less. Of course she had friends and probably enemies too, but she never thought it would come to this. It was certainly unexpected, except she didn't mind. You are probably wondering what she is think and how she may have gotten to this point. So this is her story.

* * *

><p>Lilium groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. "Why did you have to wake me up this early, Bonnie?"<p>

"You were probably going to miss breakfast if I didn't wake you up!" Bonnie responded from somewhere in the room.

Getting up, Lilium walked over to her trunk and grabbed a set of clothes for the day. She mutely changed as her friend continued to talk about how she hoped her day would go. "I'm about to go to breakfast without you if you don't hurry up." She called out.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm ready, right?" Bonnie laughed while walking into the common room. Gathering up the rest of their things they needed for this morning, they left for breakfast. Most of the walk was quiet except for the occasional "Hello!" or "Good morning!" to the fellow students. Having enough of the dull silence Lilium decide to speak up, "Do you think anyone has changed? I mean we didn't get to see everyone at the sorting ceremony. A lot of people can be different from the last time we saw them."

"Well I guess we'll have to see!" Bonnie enthusiastically replied as they entered in the Great Hall. They both found the Gryffindor table and walked over and greeted everyone and sat down.

"Oh look. A clear view of the Slytherin table. That is definitely going to be my favorite thing to see first thing every morning." Lilium rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bagel, which made a few people laugh. "Hey, Wood! Are you excited for the Quidditch season?" She grinned as a familiar face sat down.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Gryffindor is definitely going to win this year!" he laughed. You could practically see the mood lighten with him around.

Lilium smiled, "Then I can't wait to celebrate the victory."

It felt like nothing had changed at breakfast. There would be the occasional first-year coming by asking where the classes where located. Then there would be the laughing and joking around like everyone was one big family. Everyone was in such a joyous mood today. Now not every table was as merry as them.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were a mixture of quiet conversing with the occasional laughter and some reading books. Now in the mix of the raucous the Slytherin table was quietly eating their meal as they surveyed their surroundings and other students.

Lilium's attention was immediately diverted to her friend. "What do you want?"

"We're going to be late for our first class! We have to get going." Bonnie replied as she gathered up her things.

"Oh! You're right!" Lilium quickly stood up and finally noticed that most of the other students were gone. "I don't know how I would ever get anywhere without you." She jokingly laughed as she also gathered up her things. After they got out of the Great Hall Lilium turned to Bonnie. "What class do we have first?"

"I'm absolutely positive it's Potions with Professor Slughorn."

"Okay, that will be easy to get to in time for class."

They hurried up the stairs and almost ran into a group of Ravenclaws. "Sorry!" they said simultaneously and continued to the classroom. Slowly regaining their breath they fixed their hair and entered the classroom. Everyone else was there. Only two seats remained, but they weren't next to each other.

"Hornby of Riddle?" Bonnie whispered to Lilium.

"Riddle." She quickly replied. "I can't stand Hornby."

"Alright. Good luck." Bonnie whispered as they went to their separate seats.

As Lilium was seated Slughorn began to speak, "I hope you like where you are sitting because these are your new partners for this year! I would introduce myself, but I know all of you know me already so there is no need to do so." He paused for a few seconds to think. "I bet many of you are excited to start making potions, so that is exactly what we are going to do." He continues to talk as he walks to his desk, " Now for today we will make a simple shrinking potion. I know this won't be hard for a few of you." He looked over to Riddle and smiled. "In order to pass this class your potion must be in the shade of a bright green and must turn this frog into a tadpole!"

Lilium looked over to Riddle and spoke, "I'll go get the ingredients. You can get the cauldron ready." She mutely waited for a response, but got none. So she went to the cupboard and grabbed the ingredients they needed and walked back to their table.

"Shrivelfigs." Tom spoke without making eye contact as he read the instructions. Lilium placed them on his open hand.

"I guess I'll stand here and stir it." She suggested.

"That is a good idea. I tend to work better when others are out of my way." He looked up as he poured the contents into the cauldron.

Lilium threw a quick glare at him and introduced herself, "I'm Lilium Brightwell."

"Can you slow down your stirring?" He commented without looking up. "You are going to ruin the potion."

Now the rest of the class went by slowly. Lilium attempted to make up some small talk, but Riddle just continued to ignore her. Only once in a while he would ask for the next ingredient or tell her to fix what she was doing before she ruined the potion. Eventually she just gave up, but finally what seemed like forever they finished the potion.

Professor Slughorn walked up to them. "Are you ready to demonstrate your potion?"

Riddle spoke before Lilium could, "Yes. Lilium can you get the frog?"

"Sure." She grabbed the frog as Riddle poured some of the potion onto the frog. The frog did indeed shrink down to a tadpole to much of their relief. Well at least Lilium was glad that it worked.

"Great job you too! I wouldn't expect any less from one of my top students. You guys have passed the first class." He smiled as he went to check up on the next set of students.

Lilium looked up at the clock to see that the class was over in a few minutes. She soon began to clean up their place and put the frog, well now tadpole, back to where it belongs and the extra ingredients they didn't use back in the cabinet.

Slughorn cleared his throat, "This has been a wonderful first class. Everyone did a good job making the shrinking potion. Next class we will be reviewing different types of potions and their effects, so make sure to brush up on your potion knowledge!" He then dismissed the class.

Lilium was picking up her books when Riddle spoke, "My name is Tom Riddle, but you probably know that already." then left with a few of his followers.

It took her a few seconds to process what he just said, and by the time she was about to respond he was already gone. Quickly hurrying out of the classroom, she caught up with her friend, Bonnie.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Okay. Here we go.

I'm going to rewrite the first chapter because I don't like how it started out after I reread it a few times.

Sorry about that. I promise I'll update soon.

And thanks to anyone who has read the first chapter.


End file.
